


Roseberry cuddles

by UnderRunner



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderRunner/pseuds/UnderRunner
Summary: I felt like writing some roseberry cuddles, and no one stopped me
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Tori Grieve
Kudos: 10





	Roseberry cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any form of intimacy

It’s been five days since Gyrus woke up without his left arm, and to make things worse everyone in the room of swords other than the ones he came here with, hates him to no end. And how could he blame them, he killed so many of their friends and destroyed their hopes of going home.

Now he sits in his room alone at night, sitting on his bed and waiting for the next inevitable memory of Kodya to torment him with his mistakes, however while waiting he hears something just outside his door. 

“What do ye mean I still can’t see him?! I got permission from Don!” It’s hard to tell just from the voice but he knows from how they talk it’s Tori, he feels a pang of guilt, why should she have to go through all of this for him?

“Okay I’ve had it up to here with you fancy pants, tell you what, if you want to go see space brat be my guest. But when he shows his true colors I’ll be right there to say ‘told ya so’.” At this point so many people hate him he’s not sure who that is. When the door opens he sees an exhausted Tori who instantly lights up and sprints over to him saying. 

“Gyrus! Tis good to see ye again, I’ve no idea why they keep you locked up, but be assured me and Sylvia will be with you through it all.” Gyrus smiles, but inside he’s freaking out wondering if another memory of Kodya will start while he’s talking to Tori. He’s so caught up in his worries that he hasn’t even realized that Tori is still talking.

“-And they are still having me and Sylvia clean more chamber pots! Gyrus? Gyrus are ye not feeling well?” As she finishes her rant and looks over at Gyrus she sees that he’s looking very distressed; Tori walks over to him and takes his hand startling him a bit and says. “Gyrus what’s going on? Ye seem troubled.” As Gyrus gets ready to come up with an excuse he is suddenly met with Tori’s concerned gaze and finds that he can’t bring himself to lie but can’t tell her the whole truth.

“I-I I’ve been having nightmares, they’ve been pretty vivid and I’m worried that I’m going to have another one.” He hates leaving out important details and twisting the truth like that, unknown to him Tori knows he’s lying but can see that he really is scared so she comes up with a solution to the problem. 

“Gyrus, do ye trust me?” He’s surprised by the sudden question but doesn’t think twice. “Of course I do Tori, what is it?”

“Could ye lie down? I think it might help.” Confused as he is, Gyrus lies down in his bed, and is immediately met with the surprise of Tori getting into the bed and hugging him “T-Tori, w-what are you doing?” Gyrus says in shock

“Gyrus I can see that ye are scared, and that it isn’t just nightmares. Ye don’t have to hide things from me.” Gyrus can’t stop the tears from coming as he starts sobbing into her shoulder. Normally he would’ve controlled his emotions better but with the soothing warmth coming off of Tori he let down his defenses and let it all out.

Tori isn’t surprised at the crying but she is surprised at how fast it happened. All she does now is gently rub the back of his head to calm him. Gyrus finally says something through the tears. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry! I didn’t want to lie! But I didn’t want you to have to deal with more of my problems!” Tori feels a significant amount of moisture gathering on her shoulder; clearly they’re going to have a long discussion later but that can wait, for now she just needs to help him.

“Don’t worry Gyrus, I’m here for you.” She holds him tighter as he slowly stops sobbing until it’s but a few hiccups. Even though this originally shocked him, Gyrus is much more comfortable, after a moment of silence he asks Tori something

“C-Could we stay like this for a bit?” Tori just nods and smiles. For the first time in a long time Gyrus slept peacefully, in Tori’s warm embrace.


End file.
